That Summer
by Flaming-Bee
Summary: The lives of the Weasley clan had involved their fair share of rough patches, but in recent years they seemed to have all the luck. Then came that Summer and the decision of one altered the lives of them all... A New Generation fic, I only ask people give it a shot and if it's not your thing I won't take offense. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Refusal

**Summer 2019**

The meagre light of the setting summer Sun cast an orange glow across the dunes of Cornwall, the sparse patches of sea lavender gently swaying in the light breeze that carried their delicate scent to the part-Veela. She had her eyes closed, head propped up in her cupped hands with her elbows resting on the window-ledge, as she enjoyed the moment of quiet that was bound to elude her as the evening set in.

"'Toire!" The shout from the bedroom doorway caused her to jump upright, spinning to find her younger sister in a short, electric blue dress, brandishing a brush and what appeared to be a large selection of hair accessories. Dominique seemed to be unaware she'd startled her sibling, instead strolling in and flopping onto the pale sheets of the double bed as she spoke. "You wouldn't mind helping with my hair, would you? I'd ask maman, but you know how she is, she'll be too busy messing about with her own to do mine and I'm absolutely useless at all the hair charms. You're always first ready anyway-" Her blue eyes darted up from the selection of clips, her chatter suddenly stopping as she looked her sister up and down. "Wow…"

Victoire grinned at the whispered reaction. "That's what I was going for."

She'd gone out with her mother during her final Easter holidays to find the perfect dress, a deep burgundy number consisting of an opaque, sleeveless leotard and a sheer, floaty material that fell to her ankles. There was large slit travelling up from the skirt's hem to her hip and the neckline was an unusual of halter-style that she'd yet to see anywhere else. She'd fixed her own hair into a thick French plait which finished an inch or so above her waist, her eyes thickly lined in black and her lips a delicate nude. She'd completed the whole look with the gold chandelier earrings that one of their many Aunts had given her for her birthday, a couple of gold bangles on one wrist and the golden sandal heels that sat by her door.

"Well, if there was ever any chance the attention would be on anyone else during your graduation party, that's certainly not going to be the case now." Dominique turned her back to give the older girl access to her mess of dirty blonde hair, the sight causing her to tut.

"Do you know how to use the brush you're holding?"

"You sound just like maman!"

"She has a point," Victoire laughed as she took the hairbrush from her sister's grasp and set about untangling the strands, muttering a couple of charms under her breath as she did so to ease the process.

"So how many non-family people are gonna be at this party?" Dom asked as she examined her nails, which she'd painted a pale pink in an attempt to disguise her bad habit of chewing them to a quick. "I mean, ignoring the Longbottoms and that."

"Mmm," The elder of the two hummed as she thought for a second, her mouth full of hair pins muffling her next words. "I'm not too sure – depends who the others have invited." Dominique yelped as her sister accidentally prodded one hair grip into her scalp. "Sorry! Anyways, all I know for sure is that Pete is coming with Ted." Peter was Teddy's muggleborn best friend and current flat mate who'd become a friend of Victoire's as well during their time at Hogwarts together.

"Oh right," the younger sister stopped examining her manicure and took to absent-mindedly tapping her fingers against her thigh. "Well I know that the whole gang is coming, and Roxie's friends with Johnny's sister so she'll come, then there's-"

Victoire stopped listening as Dominique began to list what seemed to be an endless torrent of people she had never met or heard of before, instead focusing on the tight ponytail she'd managed to tame her sister's hair into. She was just setting it with a fixing charm when their mother appeared in the doorway looking rather flustered as she clutched her nude heels in one hand and dragged their younger brother along with the other.

"We need to head off girls, your father failed to tell me that he'd volunteered us all to help set up!" Fleur raised her thickly-accented voice as she spoke in the direction of the stairs, hoping her husband might hear. She turned to look into the room just as her daughters pulled themselves up from the bed, Dominique hurrying to the mirror on the wall to check her sister's handiwork was up to scratch. "Victoire, darling, look at you!" Their mother practically shrieked the words as she released Louis and her shoes all at once and rushed to clutch her eldest daughter's forearms, her eyes sweeping up and down the elegant gown. "Oh you look perfect, the dress, the hair – and Ginny will be so pleased to see you are wearing the earrings!" She smiled as she raised a hand to Victoire's cheek. "I can't believe you're all grown up and graduated already, it seems like only yesterday we brought you home from St Mungo's." The older woman sniffed, her eyes watering and she couldn't help laugh. "Oh ignore me, I'm getting soppy already and the night's not even started. It's just your father and I… Well we're just so proud of you."

"Fleur!" The smile immediately morphed into an exasperated expression at the sound of Bill's voice calling up the stairs. After issuing a quick five minute warning, the woman strode out the room, collecting her shoes before continuing to shout at her husband on the way down.

Victoire took one final peek in the mirror, glad to see her makeup and hair were still perfectly in place thanks to a multitude of glamours and charms. She headed out, being sure to snatch her sandals along the way, and nearly collided into Dominique who was attempting to make her own way downstairs in a towering pair of black sandals.

"You know the smart thing to do is put them on once you've made it down, heels and stairs don't mix well." Dominique merely shrugged as she began her descent at a pain-stakingly slow speed. Victoire rolled her eyes, shuffling carefully past her sister and pausing in front of her, bending over with her back to Dominique as she offered: "Hop on."

The younger girl carefully clambered on and squeezed Victoire's shoulders tightly as they piggy-backed down the stairs. Once they'd reached the bottom Dominique attempted to leap off but found her legs weren't being released as the pair stumbled into the kitchen, Victoire laughing at the squeals of protest and laughter coming from the younger girl. Their loud entry interrupted what seemed to have been an argument between Louis and their mother over the odd socks he was wearing, Bill silently watching with an amused expression as he leant casually against the fireplace. His face lit up at the sight of his two daughters.

"At last! Right, I think we're all set to go now," He spoke rapidly as he reached for the floo powder on the mantle piece, but his wrist was snatched away by Fleur who gestured towards the girls whilst giving him an expectant look. He frowned at his wife, briefly glancing at both Victoire and Dominique and then turning back to her. "What?"

She sighed dramatically. "They both look lovely tonight, don't you think?"

The red-head returned to look at his daughters but they both knew he wasn't one for noticing clothes and such with women. "Well, apart from those ridiculous shoes, yes." He finally spoke, indicating Dominique's black heels. "Do you really need to wear those?"

Whilst Victoire probably would've gone and changed at these words, Dominique simply grinned at her father and responded; "Maybe if you'd given me a few more tall genes I wouldn't need to, but sadly I'm a bit of a house elf in the height department." She strode expertly over to him and came to just above his shoulder. "Besides, now I'm the perfect height to give you a proper hug!"

Watching her sister squeeze their father tightly before planting a very loud kiss on his cheek and flashing him a cheeky grin, Victoire couldn't stop herself from snickering a little. It turned into full on laughter when she saw the all too familiar melting of her father's stern expression.

"Honestly, you've got him wound tighter round your little finger than I do," Fleur exclaimed with disbelief and a hint of humour in her voice. "Enough of this messing around – Victoire, Louis put your shoes on and then follow us all through!"

%%%

About three hours later Victoire found herself within the giant marquee, the location of a majority of the Weasley's celebrations, sipping butterbeer as she listened to her three closest friends from Hogwarts, Louise, Maisie and Skylar, talking about their plans now they'd finally graduated.

"All the main teams have their open trials in the next couple of weeks, yknow so there's time for training new talent before the season starts, so I figure if I plan this right I can try out for more than half the major league teams. That's if the first one doesn't snap me up on the spot, of course." Skylar flipped her chocolate coloured curls over one tanned shoulder as she spoke, her red lips framing a confident grin. She was quite often outspoken and sure of herself but it was not unfounded – she'd been Head Girl this year, she wasn't a genius however her consistently good grades from her hard work along with her natural charm meant all their professors had loved her and of course she was a demon on the Quidditch field. Some people found her to be a little arrogant but Victoire knew that her friend never intended to give off such an impression, if you could get past that bravado you'd find Skylar was the go to girl for a good time.

Maisie rolled her eyes at the last comment whilst taking a swig of her firewhiskey. "And then finally all your weird little bedtime exercise regimes in our dormitory will be justified." The little blonde grinned as Skylar poked her tongue out before knocking back some of her own liquor. The two Ravenclaws had shared a bedroom since first year and were best friends, their constant jibes and taunting of one another providing the entertainment for their little group. In spite of all the seeming 'bad blood', the two girls had never actually been in a real argument.

"You're lucky you're allowed to go to all of them, my mum barely agreed to let me go to one trial let alone around thirty!" Louise grumbled, her auburn ponytail swaying to and fro behind her as she spoke. She was a half-blood who'd never know her father so her muggle mother was often reluctant to let her get too involved in the Wizarding World, something Victoire had learnt having been Hufflepuff dorm mates throughout school.

Skylar's trademark smirk reached her face as she remarked; "Who says my parents know about it?" She shrugged. "I'm an adult, they can't do much. Then once I've got a bit of money coming I can finally move out!" She slung her free arm round Maisie's shoulder. "Then it'll be the two amigos to the end, right Mais'?"

"You guys are moving in together?" Victoire questioned.

Maisie shrugged. "We're both pretty desperate to get out from under our parents' thumbs, hopefully my summer internship will lead to a permanent ministry post. So if we can both afford it, why not?"

"She'll miss my company too much to stay away for long." Skylar winked, her best friend snorting and mumbling some insult under her breath. "You know it's true, no matter how much you deny it!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sky," Maisie raised her glass in a mock toast before downing the rest of the amber coloured liquid. "I'm gonna need another one of these if I have to keep dealing with you all night."

"What a coincidence, I need a top up too!" the brunette declared before swiftly downing the rest of her own beverage and grasping the little blonde's wrist. Maisie's mouthed 'help' before the two girls disappeared across the room to the drinks table, leaving both their friends in fits of laughter.

Louise was first to catch her breath. "Even if Maisie claims she won't miss her company, I'm sure gonna miss seeing those two every day, even if it's hard to eat breakfast in hysterics." The chestnut-haired girl then turned to Victoire who'd finally managed to stop laughing too. "So where're Ted and Peter, I thought they'd have come early like your family?"

The part-Veela sighed dramatically. "Don't remind me – I'd expect this from Pete, but Teddy is normally good about telling me if he's running late or if their Auror training has been extended. When they get here-"

"Uh-oh!" She was interrupted by none other than the men themselves. "Sounds like we're in for a scolding already Ted."

The tall blue-haired metamorphagus grinned sheepishly at his girlfriend who was doing her best to keep a disapproving expression on her face. "Alright, Vic? We just-"

"You, _you_, don't bring me into it! All your fault this time, Ted," Peter declared with amusement.

"Cheers, mate," Teddy responded sarcastically before continuing. "Right so _I _just had to get something sorted before we came and it took longer than I expected, but I'm really, _really _sorry and we're here now so…"

Victoire's raised eyebrow and folded arms caused him to tail off. "What was so important that it took priority over turning up on time?"

"I, uh-"

"And why didn't you owl ahead to say you'd be late?"

Teddy took a step toward her and hugged her, his chin resting on the top of her head as he did so. Her arms remained tightly crossed as she waited for him to speak, refusing to return the affectionate gesture until then. "I promise you'll find out later. I would've sent a message if I'd realised the time." He could feel her relax a little against him, which he took as a good sign and he pressed a kiss to her temple as he pulled away, hands holding her shoulders as they locked gazes. "We good?"`

She nodded with a small smile before pulling him down to press her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "Next time I won't cave so easy."

"When you two are quite done," Peter grinned, used to their public displays of affection but nonetheless finding entertainment in cutting them short. "You gonna give your buddy Pete a little love too?"

Victoire rolled her eyes before stepping over and hugging the broad brunette boy. He was about a head shorter than Teddy with bright blue eyes, his chocolate coloured locks carefully gelled up at all times these days. "You're getting needy in your old age."

"Rubbish!" He gasped in mock outrage, Louise giggling at the whole exchange. Though that could just be to do with the fact that all three of Victoire's closest friends were constantly discussing how dreamy Peter was.

"I dunno, she might have a point, mate," Teddy grinned as he slipped an arm round Victoire's waist and stood beside her. "At Hogwarts you'd never have demanded a cuddle off her."

Peter shook his head. "I expected more from you, Ted. Then again you've only just clawed your way out the dog house, I can understand you don't wanna disagree with the Mrs too soon."

Louise's laughter got even louder, Victoire and Teddy joining in as Peter pretended not to understand what was so funny about his 'serious' words. Whilst they all struggled to regain their composure Skylar and Maisie reappeared, the latter dragging her best friend who'd clearly had more than enough to drink.

"What took you two so long?" Louise once again managed to recover first.

Maisie smirked before replying. "I think Vic's Uncle Charlie might have had a few too many already, he and Skylar were having a pretty lengthy flirting session before it stopped being funny and I decided we ought to come back."

"Oh Merlin," Victoire sniggered. "Grandma will have a fit if she catches him, she had words with him about this before. When he's drinking he really can't help himself, he'll even chat up the hat stand!"

"Since _you_ decided to drag _me_ away from a perfectly _lovely_ conversation," Skylar slurred whilst prodding her friend in the chest. "I feel you owe me a dance or two!" Maisie grimaced at the idea but was soon giggling as Skylar attempted to pull a sad puppy dog face.

"Aww, you can't say no to that little face!" Louise gushed grasping her two friend's hands and pulling them in the direction of the dance floor, shouting behind her. "Come on, Vic!"

%%%

The group were still bobbing along to the music a good hour and a half later, but they'd separated slightly. Louise, Maisie and Peter were all happily jumping around together having had a couple more drinks as the night progressed, whilst Skylar had been re-found by Charlie and was happily spinning around with him, clearly both beyond drunk at this point. Victoire and Teddy were swaying to the beat of the song, his arms round her waist whilst her own encircling his neck in an all too familiar embrace.

As the song changed to an even faster beat the couple were suddenly split apart by a stumbling Dominique who'd clearly been sneaking alcohol from somewhere by the look of her. Teddy snorted, attempting not to chuckle, as Victoire quickly grabbed her sister before she fell to the floor.

"Alright, 'Toire?" the younger girl was wide-eyed and her pupils seemed glazed over. "Didn't mean to break up the love fest, Ted, but I warned Sean that if he spun me any faster I'd be all over the place!"

"I bet you did," Teddy raised his eyebrows as the pint-size Weasley stood up straight again, quickly pulling at the hem of her dress to maintain her decency. "I'm surprised you've managed to spin at all in those heels."

Dominique winked at the blue-haired boy as she strode away, calling over her shoulder; "Just part of my natural skill set, Ted!"

Victoire shook her head, feeling a little exasperated. "Maman is going to kill her if she realises she's been drinking." She slapped Teddy's forearm when he burst out laughing. "It isn't funny! Don't you remember my sixteenth birthday when you and Pete snuck in that bottle of Ogden's? She wouldn't let me see either of you for almost a month after that!"

He merely shrugged. "She's just having a bit of fun, no harm done. If your mum's had enough of the Elf wine then she won't notice any difference." She giggled at that, knowing he was probably right – her mother wasn't usually a big drinker but she had a weakness for the red wine their Aunt Gabrielle sent from Southern France. "Hey, would now be a good time to show you what was more important than turning up on time?"

One eyebrow lazily lifted as Victoire looked up at him, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Please do."

At her command he snatched her hand and dragged her out of the throng of dancing people, ignoring the calls from their less than sober friends, before managing to push their way to the edge of the marquee. Teddy knelt down and lifted the bottom of the canvas wall, gesturing for his girlfriend to slip through before he followed. She noticeably shivered as they left the comfort of the tent's warming charms but he was quick to slip his suit jacket off and place it over her shoulders. He then proceeded to lead her further from the party until they stood beside one of the many large trees within the orchard, the sweet smell of over ripe fruit thickening the air.

They stood in silence for near to a minute before Victoire felt the need to break it. "Well?"

"Right," the older boy's smile was forced, confusing her. "So I was kinda late…"

"You were _very _late," she corrected, her voice joking.

His face briefly lightened up. "Right, sorry – so I was _very _late because I needed to go to Diagon Alley." She frowned but he answered her question before she could ask. "I was picking up a gift for you, but it took me longer than I thought to get exactly what I wanted. A lot longer. I mean I'd only mentioned in passing to Pete that maybe I should get you something and then we trawled around a load of places before I got this big idea, I thought it was brilliant but Pete said I needed to think everything through. So I had to talk him round before we could actually go about finding exactly what I wanted which was the most time consuming part cause well…" He blushed so she reached out for his hand and gently squeezed it, encouraging him to continue. "Cause I wanted to get this absolutely perfect. You deserve perfect."

Victoire felt her own cheeks flush at his words whilst Teddy reached to grab her other hand. "You really didn't have to get me anything, Ted. It's just graduation, everyone does it."

His lopsided grin took over the previously serious expression. "I really wanted to get you this. Vic, we've been together three year-"

"Three and a half." She bit her lip, cursing herself for interrupting but he simply laughed.

"Right, three and a half years. We've become completely different people in that time but we've grown _together _and even though the past three years, being apart so much with you at Hogwarts, has been tough I think we've proven we can survive that. Our relationship can survive the hard times and I think that might mean it's meant to last."

Victoire's eyes widened at the words and her heart started to pulse at an uncomfortably fast rate. He couldn't mean what she thought, he just couldn't…

"So I figured if it's going to last anyway, what's the point in waiting to do this."

The tall boy released her hands and dropped down to one knee whilst fumbling in his trouser pocket. It made for a few seconds of awkward silence during which Victoire couldn't move a single muscle, the shock and panic overwhelming her at what he was about to do. _It's too soon_ – that was the only thought she could feel whirring through her mind – _I'm eighteen, I'm not ready_.

"I love you, Victoire Weasley," She was dragged out of her mind to see he was presenting an opened blue velvet box, a white gold ring with a sea blue sapphire much like her eyes nestled in the centre. "Will you marry me?"

You could've heard a pin drop in the pause that followed, Victoire remaining stock still as she eyed the ring with worrying intensity. Teddy shifted uncomfortably on his knee and let out a nervous chuckle. "Vic? Don't leave a guy hanging."

She slowly drew in a breath as she continued to stare at the band, her bottom lip beginning to tremble before tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes. She swallowed thickly and at last managed to push out a whispered response; "No…"

%%%

_So I've been dying to do a New Generation story, so I decided it was best to start it with a bang. I love TeddyxVictoire, they're probably my favourite of the New Gen, but this is a particularly important moment in my version of the Potterverse future and I wanted to set the ball rolling from the outset so this seemed the most logical way to do it. My plan is to continue this only if there's a little demand for it because I do have another HP story to complete and I'm at university studying at the moment so I have to spread my free time wisely. However I really do love the characters so even if just one or two of you are keen for continuation I guarantee I'll get round to it._

_Helpful/constructive criticism always welcome :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

The air in the marquee was thick and humid, the throng of dancing guests showing signs of beginning to disperse as fatigue finally gained on some of the older guests. Dominique couldn't understand the draining of energy herself, happily bouncing and twirling around with 'the gang' as she had been for a majority of the evening so far – although she only now noticed that they'd all gotten separated and she was in fact alone with Sean Finnigan who was rapidly spinning her once again.

"Will you stop!" She giggled, wobbling as a result of both the twirling and James' stolen rum, as she tried to steady herself. "You'll have me flying into another one of my relatives if you carry on." Talking had caused a lapse in her concentration and she stumbled forward, her arms flying out to cushion her fall but instead landing against his chest. The part-veela looked into the startled face of her friend and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What's the matter, Sean? Never been this close to a girl before?"

He laughed at that, carefully pulling her upright as he replied. "I've spent plenty of time in close proximity with girls, thank you Dom."

"Not that I've seen." Dominique teased as she skipped a little away from him, her aggravating sing-song tone earning her a grim expression. "Oh, come on, we both know it's true! You've not dated anyone the whole of fourth year."

"Doesn't mean I've not snogged a few!" Sean responded grumpily. "You saw at the Christmas party in the common room, that girl with the freckles! And when we won the match against Slytherin, the blonde Ravenclaw with the nose ring couldn't keep away from me. You know the one I'm talking about, she's in Fred's year, right?"

She snorted dismissively. "Your memory of names is as impeccable as always." She attempted to stride back toward him, though no doubt her lack of sobriety meant it was more of a stumble than the confident swagger she intended. "If you're such a ladies man then why haven't you snogged anyone here yet?"

The dark-haired boy was equally intoxicated and a smug grin spread across his face when he realised just how close she was to him. "Anyone in particular you had in mind, Dominique?"

Rolling her eyes at the line, she slipped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to her own in a clumsy gesture, feeling his grip settle around her waist. She was quick to involve her tongue in the kiss and felt him return with matched enthusiasm, his hands slowly slithering lower. She broke the embrace after five minutes or so and clutched his forearm before dragging him through the crowd, out the tent and in the direction of the Burrow to search for somewhere her family wouldn't catch her.

Pausing by the back door, Dominique gestured for Sean to stay put as she peaked through the kitchen window to see if they were clear to enter. She'd expected that maybe her grandmother might be bustling around making food or that a couple of her Uncles might have tried to escape the dancing, but what she actually saw made her recoil in disgust – she now knew where Fred and Robyn Thomas had disappeared to and sadly concluded she wouldn't be able to stop picturing the sight of them sucking face every time she attended one of their frequent family dinners. She turned to her friend with a shudder and instead of ducking indoors (which would've been far more ideal) pulled him round the side of the building, shoving him playfully against the wall before re-initiating their make out session.

As things continued to heat up, Dominique felt her mind start to sober and with her returning consciousness came the realisation of just who she was currently smacking lips with. Sean Finnigan. One of her closest friends. She was _kissing_ Sean – and she didn't fancy him. And she certainly had no intentions of dating him. What was she doing?!

She could feel one of his hands creeping closer to the hem of her dress with every second that passed and she grew more uncomfortable with each centimetre. How on Earth was she meant to get out of this?

A single shout coming from the direction of the orchard caught both their attentions and Dominique was quick to use this as an excuse to tear away from the now awkward (at least for her) embrace. It was dark, particularly in contrast to the bright light of the tent, but she could spot the outline of two figures among the trees – one was racing toward the Burrow at increasing speed. As it grew closer she could just make out the billowing burgundy skirt…

"Victoire?!" She called to her sister but the older girl didn't as much as flinch, instead continuing straight through the front door. As she passed them it had been easy to see the tracks made in her make up by tears, her previously perfect eyeliner now in uneven black trails down her cheeks.

Dominique didn't bother to give Sean an explanation before she took off after her sibling, hearing the unmistakable whoosh of the floo network being put to use as she swiftly made her way through the living room and, taking a shot in the dark, made her way home through the green flames. As she stepped out into the kitchen of Shell Cottage she could hear the footsteps from the ceiling above and made her way up the stairs, finding Victoire wasn't huddled up and crying like she'd expected but instead methodically racing round her room, throwing and summoning items into her old Hogwarts trunk.

"'Toire?" the older blonde jumped, unaware she was expecting company, and smiled weakly at her younger sister before continuing to pack. "What on Earth happened?"

"It's not important," her voice sounded gruff and she spoke so quietly that Dominique had struggled to catch the words.

"It certainly looks like it's important! What are you even doing?"

She shook her head at the question, her thick plait bobbing from side to side as she sorted through the array of creams and cleansers on her dresser. "Go back to the party, Dom."

The younger half-veela could hardly believe her ears. "Are you _mad_? Do you really think I'm just going to waltz off back to a party, _your _party, when I've found you looking like a tsunami has hit your face, packing all your worldly possessions away in a trunk?!" She moved into the room and flopped down on her sister's bed, watching Victoire continue to sift through her things. "Talk to me, 'Toire."

"I don't want to talk, Dom," her voice was monotonous, her mind set entirely to the task at hand. "I want you to leave me be and go back to the party."

"Did something happen in the orchard? Who were you talking to out there?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" Dominique exclaimed, her frustration getting the better of her. "How can something that has you so upset not matter?!"

"You're right, it does matter – but it has nothing to do with you whatsoever so would you please just go back to the party and leave me alone!" Victoire was always the patient one but she was clearly at the end of her fuse now. "I've had enough trouble tonight without having you trying to pry!"

"I'm not being nosey, 'Toire, I'm trying to help you!" Dominique's voice was now raised to match her sister's volume, her face growing a little red as was the habit with an angry Weasley. "Just like I always am, and just like always you're brushing me off-"

"Because, just like always, you wouldn't have a bloody clue what to do about anything even if I did tell you!" Victoire sniped.

"You haven't even given me a chance! What the hell is going on-"

"Teddy proposed!" Victoire shouted. "Ok? Teddy proposed and I said no."

"You said no?" Dominique repeated in confusion.

"Yes, I said no. And the fact you don't seem to be able to comprehend that is exactly why you didn't need to know in the first place. Now please leave me alone."

There was a long uncomfortable pause in which Dominique sat staring blankly at her sister who'd returned to preparing her luggage, her attention now on the wardrobe as if nothing had happened.

"Don't you love him?"

The words stopped Victoire in her tracks and she let out a deep sigh before turning to face her sister with a look of defeat on her face.

"Of course I do."

"Then why-"

"I can't do this, Dom," Victoire gave a sad smile, her eyes watering once more. "I just… I can't deal with these questions right now, ok?" She moved forward and pulled her younger sister into her arms, squeezing her tight. "Just please, go back to the party, for me?"

Dominique swallowed before pulling away to look into the deep blue eyes, almost identical to her own if it weren't for the barrage of emotions currently reflected there.

"Ok."

%%%

"Quit it, Freddie!"

The boy smiled, the trademark cheeky grin he'd inherited from his infamous jokester father, as he continued to lazily stroke along his female companion's side. She squirmed under the ticklish, feather light touch and attempted to seem cross with him.

"Fred Lee Weasley if you don't stop that right now-"

Robyn was cut off as he moved to cover her mouth with his own, his lips turned up in a triumphant smirk. She shoved him away half-heartedly, taking a couple of steps up the staircase and lifting one finger in a beckoning fashion. The two had managed to move out of the kitchen since Dominique had spotted them, Robyn having been worried that anyone could've walked in. Fred hadn't seen any reason to worry himself but nonetheless complied with his friend for fear that if he didn't they'd have to end whatever it was they'd set in motion. The truth was that, whilst they'd been friends since their first year, it was only as their O.W.L.s had been approaching this summer that he'd started to really look at her as anything more and tonight was the first opportunity he'd had to act on it.

"You know winding me up won't get you anywhere." She leant idly against the bannister.

"Hasn't done any harm up till now, though, has it?" People often marvelled at just how over-confident Fred Weasley could be and he was certainly no different in that respect when it came to his romantic endeavours. He reached the staircase in two lazy paces and looked up at the girl, her dark chocolate eyes sparkling and ink black hair slightly messy from their encounter. She wore a skin tight mid-length dress, bright red, which hugged all her curves and left little to his imagination.

"You really are unbelievable sometimes." Robyn grinned down at him.

"You don't seem too unhappy with that."

Fred moved onto the bottom step and placed his hands on either hip, tracing small circles with his thumbs delicately as he lightly pressed his lips to hers, almost in the ghost of a kiss. He could see the way her eyes fluttered shut, the pulse in her neck visibly increased, her breathing growing shallow, he was teasing her and she loved every moment.

"Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want," She practically growled the words out, her eyes now open and fixed intently on him. "Quit messing around."

He shook his head, continuing to gently brush his thumbs against the fabric of her dress, his grip growing a little firmer. "Uh-uh, you don't get anything unless you ask me for it. You just have to say the word," Fred moved until he was practically breathing the words on her ear. "And you get whatever you want."

He was delighted to hear a quiet whimper escape Robyn's lips before a loud roar came from the fireplace in the sitting room, unmistakable as the sound of the floo being activated. He frowned before a soft hand forced his face back to look at his friend, the deep brown irises now blazing.

"_Whatever _I want?" Her voice was husky, her teeth lightly clamping down on her lower lip. Fred could feel himself start to lose control when the footsteps from the living room revealed his pint-sized blonde cousin strolling out with a torn expression.

"Dom?" Fred called out and the part-veela's head snapped up to look at him. He could tell she was distressed from the way she was currently nibbling at her already non-existent nails, pale pink flecks of varnish flaking off. "What's up?"

The girl's eyes darted from him to Robyn, who he'd somehow forgotten was there in that moment, before she answered. "Don't worry about it – you're busy." As Dominique strode off, Fred turned back to his friend who'd now folded her arms across her chest, her mouth set in a grim line and one dark eyebrow raised.

"What?" It looked like he was in trouble but he had no idea what for.

His friend rolled her eyes before gesturing in the direction his cousin had disappeared. "Go on, then! You need to go after her."

"But she said-"

"Oh, please, Freddie – you know when a girl says 'don't worry' she's just trying not to bother you." She poked him in the chest. "Go find Dom and sort out whatever is going on." Fred was hesitant for a moment but Robyn quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before slipping past him and in the direction of the back door, calling over her shoulder; "Come find me when you're done!"

He couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on his face whilst he watched her walk away however once he regained his composure, the dark-haired boy was quick to jump off the steps and dart off in pursuit of Dominique. It wasn't too difficult to find her leaning against the wall beside the front door, her face giving no hint as to her current emotions.

"Dom?" She turned to look at her cousin and briefly flashed him a small smile before focusing back on the horizon. He moved to settle beside her. "What's up?"

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she sounded meek, unusual for the normally boisterous blonde. "You didn't have to ditch Robyn to come talk to me."

Fred laughed as he slung an arm round his cousin's shoulders. "Are you kidding? She practically threw me out here to come talk to you." Dominique regarded him with suspicion. "You're her friend too, you know." She nodded before dropping her head to study her own feet. "So are you gonna spill the beans or do I have to wrench it out of you?"

"I haven't got a clue what you're on about." She mumbled without looking up.

"Knock it off, Dom, I've known you your whole life. I can tell when something isn't right."

She sighed and lifted her chin, her crown resting on the brickwork as she inhaled deeply a couple of times, her eyes closed as she seemed to wrestle with her own thoughts. At last his cousin spoke; "Teddy proposed to Victoire."

"What?!"

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by his loud volume. "And she said no."

"_What?!_"

"Keep it down, Fred, you're not helping!" She stated, exasperation leaking into her voice.

"Oh come on, cut me some slack, Dom. You can't drop a bombshell like that and expect me to be cool about it – this is huge!"

"I know," She mumbled miserably as she brought her head back down, her eye-line set firmly on the horizon once more. "And I'm worried about what'll happen now."

Fred frowned. "What d'you mean?"

Dominique sighed dramatically. "Think about it, Fred. Teddy is practically family, all of us treat him like he is. He and Victoire's lives are pretty heavily entwined, how are they supposed to carry on now as if nothing has changed? Are you expecting them to just sit beside each other at family dinners and laugh about the time he tried to propose and she shot him down?"

"I'm sure it wasn't quite so brutal."

"Even so, he'll be hurt. And she looked pretty distraught about the whole thing too. How are they meant to recover from that?"

The two stood in companionable silence for a couple of minutes, the magnitude of the situation really sinking in for both of them. Fred was trying to think of any way that they're family might be able to simply bounce back from this mess but right now he was drawing a blank.

"Have you spoken to your parents?"

The small blonde shook her head. "I wouldn't know what to tell them."

"You just explain what's happened and then they can go speak to Vic."

"Oh, of course, it's all so simple – and tell me on a scale of one to ten, how happy do you think Victoire will be that I've told our parents about what's possibly the biggest thing to happen in her life so far before she could?"

"Fair point." Fred shrugged, his head turning to face straight ahead. "But it's better than doing nothing. Besides which I doubt she'll want to wait up and explain it all when they get home later." He jumped as he felt his cousin's hand clutch his forearm in a vice-like grip, looking to find her eyes were wide and her face was panicked. "Dom?"

"She was packing."

"Huh?"

"When I left," her voice wavered. "She was going through all her things, she was stuffing a load of it into her old school trunk. And not just a few bits and pieces – there was a _lot _she was putting in, all her prized-possessions, sentimental stuff."

"Well where was she going?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask!" Fred's mouth gaped at his cousin and she shook her head hurriedly. "I wasn't thinking straight, I was still tipsy, having to chase after distracted me and then she hit me with the news about Teddy…"

"Come on," Fred took control, dragging her in the direction of the tent. "We need to get your parents - _now_."

Nodding, Dominique raced ahead of her cousin in spite of her ridiculous footwear. He could just make out her desperate cries for her mother as she entered the marquee around ten paces ahead of him and at that point he could only hope they weren't too late.

%%%

The delicate scent of sea lavender still hung in the air, only this time it was coating Victoire's throat, forming a sickening layer that caused her to gag a little whilst she dragged her partially shrunken trunk along the front path of Shell Cottage. Tears streaming down her face, she paused for a moment by the front gate and took a moment to simply look at her childhood home. For her entire life this had been somewhere safe, where she could always find comfort and peace, somewhere she yearned to be whenever she was absent. Now as she studied the grey stone of the building, her heart broke at the realisation that this was the first time she couldn't bear to stay here.

Victoire had managed to finish gathering her things in a little under ten minutes once she'd convince Dominique to leave her to it, taking the time to sit at their kitchen table and write an apologetic note to her parents. She might've stayed to say goodbye if she thought she could've bared to see their faces, but even the thought of her mother's desperate pleas for her to stay and her father's disappointment was too much. She knew she'd give up on the idea if she let them have a say and that just wasn't an option.

The breeze was cooler than earlier, making her glad she'd bothered to change out of the wisp of a gown she'd been wearing for the party. Instead the part-veela wore her scruffiest skinny jeans, her worn out converse and the over-sized yellow jumper belonging to what she now supposed was her former-boyfriend. She'd wanted to be comfortable before she set off, not entirely certain of her plan yet but unwilling to take any longer to work it out. All Victoire knew was that she needed to get away and she needed to do that right now.

One final moment, one deep breath and a then a loud crack disturbed the peace of the shore-side property, marking the departure of the eldest Weasley grandchild mere minutes before a great flurry of activity burst through the kitchen fireplace of the cottage. Then the silence of the Cornwall shoreline was once again shattered by the desperate howling of a mother without her child.

%%%

_So whenever I introduce my own OCs I feel I want to add their origins – Sean Finnigan is the eldest of the three children of Seamus Finnigan and Susan Bones, whilst Robyn Thomas is the only child of Dean Thomas and Cho Chang. These are my own personal head canons._

_This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write, and I'm hoping people aren't too bothered by the slightly steamier sections – if there's an issue I'll up the rating to M but as of now I think it's innocent enough. This has now set things officially in motion for the story so I hope you'll enjoy, and every read/review/follow/favourite for this is truly appreciated :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Loss

_I can't leave you with nothing and I don't want to either. But right now even I don't understand what's going through my mind – I can't answer the questions I know everyone will have. So I can't stay another day with you all. I know that no matter how much it hurts to leave, staying would be so much worse. _

_I'm truly sorry. I had to say that, I know this will affect you all. But this is what I need. _

_I love you all._

_Victoire_

%%%

Dominique huddled on the window seat in the living room, her forehead pressed against the cool glass as she kept her intent blue gaze fixed on the front gate of their home, in spite of the fact it had been dark for hours. She knew she was being foolish, hugging her knees a little tighter to her chest as a yawn escaped her, but it was too difficult to let go of the hope that the letter by her feet was a mistake.

It'd been two weeks since the night Victoire had left, though it felt a lot longer at Shell Cottage with the dark cloud that now hung over everyone living there. Their mother had been the one to take it the hardest (although perhaps she just wasn't as good at masking her emotions as the rest of them), her face now a blank expression by default, her lips beginning to crack and the bags beneath her eyes becoming more prominent with each night. Dominique had noticed the effort she made to smile a little when she and Louis were around but it never reached her eyes, not even when her father attempted to brighten the mood. He'd taken the time off work and was spending a majority of it trying to lift their spirits – rough-housing on the beach with Louis and letting him have ice cream for breakfast, finally buying the muggle mobile phones they'd pleaded for since they were little, in spite of the fact he detested the things, he'd even taken Dominique to Oxford Street in London to buy whatever she wanted for her summer wardrobe. But through all this there was always the brief moments when he thought no one was looking and she'd catch the forlorn look in her father's bright blue gaze, her heart clenching tighter each time she saw it. Louis had managed to cope well enough so far but she'd been careful to keep an eye on him. The remaining siblings had taken to hanging around with one another as much as possible, often reading or messing about on their phones, occasionally playing exploding snap or going out to the ocean when it was a warmer day. He'd not really mentioned their older sister since the night she left and Dominique had a suspicion that under his brave face he was angry at Victoire for doing this. Quite frankly her own feelings weren't dissimilar, their parents' gradual decline only fuelling this mind-set.

The small blonde started when she heard a creak from the hall, dragging her from her thoughts. Some irrational part of her was a little hopeful but of course she was met with the stormy grey eyes of the final, most recent addition to their house.

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled as he quietly shuffled to flop on the sofa opposite her, the cushions sinking beneath his weight. The boy had practically moved in since Victoire had left, in part due to her parent's feeling responsible for their daughter's rejection but largely because he was despairing over her absence as much as they all were and it only felt right they should all worry together. Judging by his dishevelled appearance he'd been tossing and turning upstairs for a while now trying to sleep. "I didn't mean to scare you but I didn't think you'd still be down here."

Dominique cuddled further into the over-sized Gryffindor sweater she wore, her hands slipping into the sleeves as she released her legs. "It's ok." Her voice sounded hoarse from disuse as she shifted to sit cross-legged facing the metamorphagus. He was definitely a close second to her mother in their deterioration – he had thick stubble and his eyes were bloodshot, his usually bright blue mop of hair now a dull, muted brown. "I can go upstairs if you want?"

He shook his head, his dark irises fixed on the floorboards between them. "It's alright." He then lifted his gaze to meet her own, the intense sadness making her flinch.

"It's no bother," Dominique made to stand, untangling her limbs from beneath her.

"No!" The harshness of his tone stopped her and she raised an eyebrow at a now sheepish looking Teddy. "Sorry, I just… Stay?"

She slowly sat down again, sliding back to lean against the window pane as she regarded him with curiosity. She and Teddy had always got on, though of course that was true of him and all the Weasley children, but they'd been much closer before he'd left Hogwarts. Nowadays they never had those long conversations about everything and nothing of which she had fond memories, though of course she understood he had limited spare time most of which he'd prefer to spend with her sister.

"You've been down here for ages," Teddy spoke softly.

"Mhmm," She hummed non-committally.

"Since dinner?"

"Yep," Dominique picked at a hole in her jumper, poking her thumb out. "I do it every night."

He raised his eyebrows. "When do you sleep?"

She shrugged. "Whenever I go to bed. I feel better waiting down here-"

"Waiting?"

"You know…" She bit her lip, annoyed at her phrasing and fully aware she would sound mad now. "For her."

The grey eyes widened in realisation and a sympathetic look spread across his face. "Dom-"

"It's stupid, I know that." She said matter-of-factly. "But it's not like the letter says she won't come back."

"I think it's implied," he muttered darkly.

"You're wrong," Dominique insisted. "She told me she couldn't answer my questions _right now_ – so someday she'll have to come back and answer them. She wouldn't just send me on my way and then never come home, without a proper goodbye for any of us. She just wouldn't." She took a deep breath, stopping the tears that threatened to spill. "She'll come back."

He was now studying the ceiling as he listened to her. "I hope your right, Dom."

She felt a twinge in her chest as she watched him, his eyes swimming with uncertainty and confusion that she knew her sister had caused. "I asked if she loved you," She didn't know why the words came out. "Before she left, I mean."

She saw his expression grow dark. "And?"

"And she looked… overwhelmed. But she said she did," She paused for a moment. "I think she meant it."

Teddy was facing her now, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly up. "Good," his voice was soft. "That's actually kind of… relieving."

Their eyes met once again before she spoke. "You don't look relieved."

He grinned but there was no warmth there and Dominique saw the dark expression had returned. "Well it's hard to feel any relief when it's my fault she left."

"Teddy-"

"Don't." He held up a hand, stopping what would've been an attempt to comfort him. "It's not like I can deny it. If I hadn't been stupid enough to propose she wouldn't have freaked out-"

"But she didn't have to run away!" Dominique insisted. "And if I hadn't been blind enough not to realise she was leaving, if I'd stayed and talked some sense into her or…" By now she was struggling to talk due to the rising lump in her throat and the returned risk of tears. She was so focused on not letting her emotions get the better of her that she didn't notice Teddy moving to sit beside her until one long arm settled around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault." The words were simple but they were the ones she needed to hear. The guilt had haunted her, she'd played the events of that night over and over in her mind and thought of hundreds of things she should've done differently. She'd even convinced herself she saw a little blame in her parent's eyes each time they looked at her.

But as she looked and saw the same guilt reflected in his gaze she knew she needed to let go of it. "It's not yours either," Her own hand reached up to clasp his, the size difference between them almost humorous, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "_She_ chose to leave." Dominique turned so her back rested against his side and fixed her deep blue eyes back on the darkness where she knew the front gate was. "And she'll choose to come back."

%%%

The clicking of claws along the corridor followed by excitable scratching at his door and the stupid giggling of his eleven-year-old sister meant James was already awake when Lily burst in and howled with laughter as their Large Munsterlander, named Paddy in spite of the fact she was female, leapt onto his bed.

"Bugger off!" He grumbled at the pair as the dog sniffed the duvet curiously, trampling him repeatedly as she did so and her tail coming dangerously close to whipping him in the face multiple times.

Lily managed to catch her breath soon enough to respond. "Mum told me to wake you, she said breakfast is in five minutes."

"When do I ever get up for breakfast?" James moaned, his eyes still tightly shut in protest.

He heard his sister as she moved into the room and flopped onto the bed, lying over his legs and fondly playing with the dog's ears. "We're going to Uncle Bill's today, remember? Mum wanted to take round a few things and see how Teddy's been doing since... Well, you know."

Finally giving in, he sat up and stretched lazily. "Bet they'll all be a barrel of laughs then."

"I know," the little ginger pulled a face as she moved to sit cross-legged at the end of the bed. "I don't get why she insisted we all have to go when they clearly don't want any company. Hugo said that Louis won't reply to any of his owls."

"Mmm," James got up and began to fish in the clean pile of clothes he'd yet to put away for something to wear. "Fred said he was round the Burrow the other day, overheard Nan saying she tried to go visit and Uncle Bill practically shooed her out the door."

"Nan will have over-exaggerated," Lily spoke matter-of-factly. "But it's probably a little true. I don't think entertaining guests is a priority right now given everything. You know, I never thought Victoire would be the one to cause all this drama though."

He couldn't help laughing at her comment as he pulled a plain grey t-shirt on. "True, given Dom's in their family!" James yawned and took a quick glance in his mirror, running a hand through his brunette hair and somehow making his current bedhead even messier. "Are you gonna leave so I can put some clean pants on?" He grinned when Lily shot him a look, but nonetheless she obliged and left with Paddy scampering behind her.

Hastily, he changed his underwear before pulling on a pair of jeans and strolling out his bedroom door. James happily hummed to himself as he plodded down the stairs, still trying to blink sleep from his eyes whilst the smell of bacon beckoned him toward the kitchen. As always he entered into a buzz of activity, with his mother standing at the stove trying to simultaneously make everything at once as Lily raced around the table chased by a boisterous Paddy and his father sat at the head of the table, oblivious to it all, as he munched a piece of practically burnt toast and shuffled through a pile of paperwork.

"What on Earth are you doing?" James jeered at his sister as he moved into the room and pulled out a glass from one of the cupboards. Lily simply waggled her tongue at him in response but nonetheless finally came to a stop and sat beside her father at the table, petting the dog who was now panting heavily. He shook his head at her as he pulled open the fridge and frowned. "Who had the last of the pumpkin juice?"

"I did," Lily gloated in a sing song voice. "While you were still snoring away upstairs."

"I'll get some more this week," his mother called over her shoulder. James continued to frown as he poured some of the orange juice instead and took his usual seat on Lily's right.

"Cheer up," she smirked at him. "Remember we're meant to be the happy ones today!"

"Lily," their father finally looked up from the sheets in front of him and gave her a disapproving look. "I don't want you joking about all this. I can't imagine being in Bill's shoes right now and I don't think snide comments from anyone would be appreciated." James noted that the green eyes looked in his direction as he said the last part and he was just about to defend himself when a steaming plate of bacon, scrambled egg and toast was thrust in front of him.

"Cheers, mum," he barely got the words out before beginning to shovel a forkful into his mouth. Lily grimaced at his table manners before beginning to eat her own breakfast – although as far he was concerned a bowl of yoghurt with a sprinkle of granola didn't count as a meal.

At that point Albus finally shuffled into the kitchen with a pair of trainers clutched in his hands, clearly still half asleep judging by his face. He flopped into the chair opposite James where a plate of scrambled egg on toast practically appeared before him as if from nowhere.

"Eat up, Al," their mother was eating the same pitiful breakfast as their sister but at about ten times the speed. "You'll need to be quick if we're going to get there on time." The younger boy gave a non-committal grunt as he began to rearrange the food on his plate. By the time Albus had finally gotten his first mouthful, James had cleared his plate and was jumping up from the table.

"Gotta go get my stuff together," he excused himself hurriedly before he bolted out the kitchen, having forgotten where he'd last left his shoes and wanting to hunt them down before he could receive yet another lecture about keeping track of his things.

"Remember, James, I don't want any trouble today!" He tried not to audibly snort at his mother's shouted plea – he knew better than to start anything in the current situation. Dominique was his closest cousin, after Fred of course, and despite his reputation for never thinking of consequences the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more trouble.

%%%

Dominique was sat on the floor, leaning against the arm of the sofa with her legs folded under her and a book in her arms that she was pretending to read. In front of her was the window seat where Louis lounged reading the latest letter that Hugo had sent him, arrived just that morning, whilst Teddy lay on the sofa behind her absent-mindedly fiddling with the material of his shirt. In truth none of the three were focused on anything but the impending arrival of their cousins.

They'd been in the kitchen having breakfast particularly early that morning when their Aunt Ginny had whipped through the floo and announced that she was bring the whole Potter family round later on. At that point their father had pulled her out of the room, closed the door and tried to insist that she shouldn't return but to nobody's surprise, Aunt Ginny was not swayed and had waltzed back through a matter of minutes later with the reassurance that she'd be round before lunchtime, with Uncle Harry and their cousins in tow. Which meant that now the three of them were simply waiting for the moment their now familiar, solemn peace would be shattered.

She yawned widely, having gotten limited sleep yet again last night. It'd been a few days since the night Teddy had first joined her downstairs and accidentally created their new routine. He'd taken to staying up with her – they would both huddle on the window seat and Dominique would stare at the gate like she normally had, only now they would occasionally break their companionable silence with simple small talk. They'd not breached the more uncomfortable subject of Victoire since that first night.

A loud surge of activity drifting through the doorway marked the arrival of the Potters. She heard Teddy shift to a sitting position, his nerves about seeing his Godfather and his family now far more obvious. Dominique knew he'd been worried his staying at Shell Cottage would offend the couple, but she was certain Uncle Harry would just be happy his Godson was coping.

Her mother pushed the door open, a fake, toothy grin plastered on her face as she ushered the three children into the room. "Just in here, you're free to head out to the beach as long as you let us know." Fleur caught the eye of the older boy. "Teddy, if you come through to the kitchen I'm sure Harry and Ginny would love to see you."

He smile weakly and made to stand, meeting Dominique's gaze as he did so. She nodded reassuringly at him and was glad to see him take a deep breath, steadying himself, before swiftly following her mother out the room. She was almost sad to see him go – it was true James was one of her best friends and the cousin she was closest to, perhaps only equalled by Fred, but in such a short time her connection with Teddy had returned and strengthened so that now she felt weaker without his presence.

"Is that from Hugo?" Lily gestured to Louis's letter and moved toward him, her dislike of the uncomfortable air that hung about the cottage visible on her face. "He said he'd been writing to you, but he hasn't got anything back." The redhead slid to sit opposite the blonde boy on the window seat, a sympathetic expression that was clearly false now across her face. "I suppose it's understandable though, I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

A smirk lifted Dominique's lips when she saw Louis roll his eyes at their cousin's false concern. "I'm fine, Lily." His voice was gruff and dismissive.

"It's ok," Lily's voice was unbearably sweet. "You don't have to put on a brave face, Louis."

"I'm not," he shrugged. "I'm just not upset."

Now the younger girl didn't seem to know what to respond. "Oh," she mumbled before slumping back against the wall. "Well in that case, I don't see why mum had to drag us here."

"Lily!" Albus, ever the sensible one, was of course quick to scold his sister.

"What?" her tone was sharp as she glared at her brother. "She said the whole reason we had to come was to cheer them up. You can't cheer someone up when they're not even sad in the first place."

"You're such an idiot sometimes," James finally spoke up, no surprise jumping at the chance to jibe at his sister as he flopped onto the sofa where Teddy had previously been. He turned to Dominique and flashed her a wide grin. "Alright, Dom?"

"Never better," her voice dripped with sarcasm. It was already difficult to act normal around her immediate family and she wasn't sure how well she would hold up with her cousins. Even now she saw his bright brown eyes studying her, clearly already aware she was different than before.

"Cool," his one word response reassured her. Dominique knew that James would be able to sense her unease but for once in his life he was choosing not to push it. "So… Beach, anyone?" The younger three all enthusiastically agreed to the suggestion, glad to be given something to do, and were up and out the room within a few moments. She watched James heave himself up from the cushions before he held out a hand to help her up.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay here," she picked up her book from her lap and waved it as though it were some sort of explanation.

"Okey dokey!" She smiled before staring blankly at a random page until he presumably left her. But the brunette boy instead moved to her other side and sat on the floor beside her. "And just how interesting are you finding our third year History of Magic textbook?"

Dominique felt her face flush at the realisation she'd picked up a near useless alibi in her hurry to head downstairs earlier. "It's thrilling," she replied coolly.

"Uh-huh," James pulled the book from her grip and rotated it. "I think it'd probably be even better if you read it the right way up." The blonde girl snatched the book back from her cousin, giving him daggers as she stood up and made to leave. She only got more annoyed when he snatched one wrist, stopping her. "Dom-"

"What?!" she made no attempt to hide her irritation as she glared down at him.

James crooked his head and her stomach dropped when she saw his expression of genuine concern. "Talk to me."

A matter of days ago she probably would've caved and flopped back on the floor before spilling everything to James as he sat patiently listening, showing a side of himself that few others got to witness. That would've been exactly what she'd done. But now, as she looked into her cousin's earnest expression, Dominique felt there was someone else she had to bear her soul to. Someone she thought deserved that much and who might be convinced to do the same if she lead the way. Someone who she truly thought needed to have that release. And it was with that in mind that she slipped out of James' gentle grip and gave him a forlorn smile, all her anger toward him vanished in a second. She softly called over her shoulder as she left.

"Another time."

%%%

_So I think I've finally fixed the three people that this story will be told from and the other who will be heavily featured – and those four are the characters I've listed for the story [ie Teddy, Dom, James and Fred]. Dominique is the one who's easiest for me to write so she'll probably feature most, but James and Fred are quite fun to get to grips with so they'll be in there every now and then. I may feature one or two other POVs if the story calls for it but otherwise these four are the focal point._

_I'm not sure how you guys might respond to the direction I take this story but it's ultimately my own vision of future Potterverse and whether you can agree with it/see it happening or not yourselves, my main hope is that it provides people some enjoyment when they read._

_Nice length chapter as I'm useless at updating (but I never abandon!) – reviews, favourite and follows are all greatly appreciated :) _


	4. Chapter 4: Release

It wasn't until dinner, when the Potter's were long gone, that Dominique left her room and trudged down to the kitchen. She slumped in her usual seat, trying not to look unappreciative of the canned broth in front of her but nonetheless yearning for her mother's French Onion soup instead. Sadly her father had taken on a bulk of the cooking since her sister had left so this was the best she could hope for. Louis seemed perkier than usual as he hopped into the chair opposite her, which drew her attention to the fact there was only four place settings.

"What about Teddy?" She voiced the question as soon as popped into her head.

"He's having dinner with Harry and Ginny," her father's voice was weary as he sat down beside her, clearly tired after putting on a front for their less than welcome guests. "Then he said he needed to go to his flat to get a few things."

"Oh," Dominique wasn't sure why she was quite so disappointed at this. Sure, she'd wanted to tackle the elephant in the room tonight, but there was always tomorrow.

"Did you have fun with your cousins, mon chou?" her mother asked Louis, addressing him by the much-disliked pet name. Not that she could blame her brother for not enjoying being called 'cabbage' (though if he hadn't been obsessed with the food as a toddler their mother probably wouldn't have latched on to it).

"It was alright," he shrugged non-committally before blowing on another spoonful and shovelling it in. "Lily kept talking about some big get together at the Burrow in a couple of weeks, for Aunt Ginny, Uncle Percy and Molly's birthdays. Are we going?"

There was an uncomfortable pause where Dominique watched her parents have some sort of telepathic exchange across the table. It was their father who answered; "Not sure yet."

"Fair enough," it took very little to satisfy an eleven year old boy. "But Al said Nana was threatening to move the party here if we don't turn up."

It was difficult not to laugh at the dumbstruck looks on both her parents' faces, though she understood their feelings. Dominique could think of nothing worse than being thrust into what was pretty much the same situation as the graduation party, though perhaps with fewer random people and a lot less alcohol. She could only hope she wouldn't have to see Sean Finnegan until the inevitable return to Hogwarts come September. She'd managed to avoid answering her friend/one-time fling's persistent owls over the past couple of weeks but she thought it was probably a matter of time before he rocked up at her front door to try and talk. Although the fact James hadn't mentioned anything was a positive sign that Sean had managed to keep that night's events to himself, so maybe he was equally as embarrassed as her.

"Dom?"

She blinked out of her inner monologue to find all eyes on her, her father having clearly just asked her something. "Huh?"

"Your father asked if you wanted to go too, minou." Her own pet name, 'kitty', was far less offensive than her brother's but she crinkled her nose at it nonetheless.

"Uh, well we might as well," Dominique smiled weakly. "How bad could it be?"

She saw her parents exchange a look that meant she couldn't help thinking this was the wrong response. Sure enough, her mother had a grim expression for the rest of dinner and mumbled something about wanting an early night before shuffling off upstairs, though of course they all knew she wouldn't sleep for hours yet. Once Louis had followed suit, having socialised far too much for one day, her father set about washing up, for some reason choosing the muggle way over simply getting them to clean themselves. She thought she might as well help and stood beside him at the sink, carefully drying the bowls as she studied her father – his previously bright red hair now had an increasing number of grey streaks running through it and the lack of sleep made him look as though he had two black eyes.

"I'm not an exhibition piece, Dom," he joked as he caught her staring.

"Sorry," she grinned. "You just look…"

"Like crap?"

Dominique snorted. "I was going to say worn out."

"Sure you were," he winked before he set the last bowl on the side and sat back down to watch her. "I think we're all a little exhausted these days." She nodded. "How are you doing, minou?"

She raised an eyebrow at her father. "It's even worse when _you_ call me that."

It was the first time she'd heard any real warmth to his laughter in a while. "I'm your dad, hideous nicknames are part of the package."

"Mmm, but weird French ones seem unnecessarily cruel."

He tilted his head to one side. "You're avoiding the question."

It was getting difficult to continue to focus on the final bowl in her hand that was long since dry. She set it down and then leant against the counter, meeting her father's gaze that had been intently fixed on her the entire time. "I'm fine, Papa."

He looked unconvinced. "You don't have to bottle everything up, Dom."

"I'm not," she replied far too quickly to be believable. "I just don't have anything to say."

"All of us have something to say, minou. But you're the only one who hasn't let loose."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Her father stood up and leant beside her, looking down at her whilst making Dominique wish she was taller than a house elf for possibly the billionth time in her life. "Louis has talked it out with me a couple of times when we're alone. Your mother and I seem to end up talking about it every night. But you've not said a word about your sister." One arm looped behind her and drew her to his side. "Talk to me, Dom."

She shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Anything would be good." He paused. "How do you feel about it?"

"About Victoire deciding to up and leave us all with nothing more than a note after promising me she'd explain everything later and practically shooing me back to her own graduation party?" Dominqiue could feel her eyes stinging and wondered why she was suddenly crying the equivalent of Niagara Falls these days when she was usually so composed. "I'm totally fine with it."

"Dom, you know your sister-"

"Can we please just use her name?!" She flung her arms up in exasperation and pulled away from her father. "Everyone in this house seems to be magically incapable of saying Victoire anymore and it's driving me mad!"

"Calm down."

"I can't!" The tears were now making tracks down her cheeks. "I can't calm down because I'm so bloody angry with her and we're all walking around with our heads hanging down like she's been stolen away from us, when the fact is she _left _us by choice for her own, selfish reasons!"

"It's ok, minou." Her father's voice was soothing but his eyes were sad as he looked on at his younger daughter's melt down.

"No it's not! She _abandoned _us! She abandoned _me_!" Dominique was struggling to breath between sobs. "And yet I still sit on that windowsill every single night and stare at the sodding gate desperately wishing she'd come home and it's not fair that I have to feel that way while she's out there waltzing around in some new, simple life without me."

She collapsed into him after that, all the fight drained from her leaving nothing but sorrow as she wept into his shirt, her father gently stroking her back and kissing the top of her head before softly hushing her. Eventually she managed to move away and look up at him with a miserable expression.

"I want to hate her."

"But?"

She bit her lip in thought before answering. "But I can't." He seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "As much as I think I should hate her for leaving, all I can do is wish she'd come home. Because I need her and I love her and I want to stop feeling guilty for letting her leave in the first place but as long as she's not back with us, where she belongs, I can't."

His large hands gently cupped her cheeks and forced her to look up at him. She'd never seen her father look quite as fiercely protective as he did now. "I don't ever want to hear you blaming yourself again, you understand?"

"But-"

"We don't blame you." His voice was firm as he pulled her back to his chest and hugged her tightly. "None of us blame you."

And as she steadily inhaled her father's familiar scent, Dominique just about managed to convince herself that his words might just be true.

%%%

There was a vague hum of noise drifting upstairs from the joke shop that, despite it being past closing, was still thriving with activity due to the owners, his father and Uncle Lee, messing around with some new prototypes in the testing room. Fred would've normally joined them, his sister Roxanne had even poked her head round the door to ask if he wanted to sneak down with her (their mother banned them from going near untested products whilst their father was far more lenient), but instead he found himself lounging on his bed, re-reading the same piece of parchment he had carried in his pocket all day in the hope it might inspire his response.

The past two weeks Fred had been exchanging owls with his long-time friend and, possibly, new love interest Robyn Thomas in the hopes of deciding just what they had between them. The night of Victoire's disappearance had completely fallen apart once Dominique had managed to rush her parents home, with his grandparents deciding to wrap up the event and a majority of his family popping into Shell Cottage in hopes of learning what was going on. He'd rushed around the marquee to see if he could spot Robyn, but he'd been disappointed to learn from their mutual best friend, Jonathan Wood, that she'd left with the majority of the guests. Not disheartened, he'd sent her a message explaining the full situation and was relieved when she'd returned an understanding reply. After that they seemed to revert back to sending the ordinary letters, just as they did every holiday, though a lot more frequently and it got Fred questioning whether his friend just wanted to return to their normal relationship. But then came today's letter.

%%%

_**Hey Freddie,**_

_**I told you my neighbours were coming over to Mum's yesterday right? The muggles who my step dad works with? I don't know why I'm asking, I know I did! Well they came round for dinner – Mr and Mrs Reid and their son, Joshua, and as always they asked about my 'special boarding school', so I spent the whole time dodging their questions. Nightmare. And as if it couldn't get worse, after dinner the adults ditched me and the kid and before I can make my sneaky exit he tries to snog me! As in he was full on wagging his tongue as he leaned into me! What the hell?! Naturally, I punched him in the face. There was so much blood from his nose, it was ace!**_

_**But it got me thinking about the stuff that happened at the Burrow with me and you, which I guess I've sort of been avoiding. I don't know why cause it's not like we've ever not been able to talk about anything with each other, but this is different. I don't know what would've happened if we managed to meet up after you talked to Dom, or even if you'd never gone to talk to her, but I'm kind of bummed we didn't get to see each other again. And Joshua's display of poor technique reminded me how awesome kissing you was.**_

_**I guess I just wanted you to weigh in on everything too – so don't leave me hanging!**_

_**Robyn**_

%%%

At last Fred had it confirmed what he already assumed in his head – first, he was a great kisser, and second, Robyn Thomas wanted him. But finding a way to say what he wanted without it sounding too sappy or else too much the opposite was becoming more and more difficult, as was keeping the letters from his sister. She always knew when something was up with him, it was like they had twin telepathy in spite of the five year age difference, and he was certain she had been trying to figure out a way to steal the parchment without him realising.

"Fred!" his mother's voice called down the corridor of the flat and he hurriedly shoved the letter into his jean pocket before she could burst through the door. She cocked an eyebrow at him, though that wasn't unusual since she always assumed he was up to no good, and then stepped aside as she continued. "You have a visitor."

His favourite cousin waltzed into the room and leapt onto the other end of his bed, calling a quick thanks to his Aunt as she left the boys to it. James looked unusually troubled as he shifted to get more comfortable.

"Mum made us go visit Shell Cottage today," he stated and suddenly his more serious demeanour made more sense to Fred. "I'm worried about Dom."

"How's she doing?" Fred felt a little guilty at the mention of his second closest cousin, having not talked to her since the party. He'd meant to send her a message but he'd got caught up in all his messages with Robyn and then during a visit to the Burrow he'd had a chance to talk to Hugo who'd said he was sending letters to Louis every other day and getting nothing back. He'd assumed she would want to be left to it.

"She barely talked to me, mate," James grumbled as he ran a hand through his brunette hair, a nervous habit he picked up from his father. "I tried – I really did! I was normal with her in front of the others and then I got her alone and I asked, but she just looked at me in this really sad way, never seen her like that before, and said 'another time'. Then she was just shut up in her room the rest of the day. I hung around for a bit but eventually I gave in and just snuck home when mum wasn't watching."

Fred shrugged. "She's dealing with a lot right now, maybe she just wants to be strong for everyone else. That's the kind of thing Dom does."

"But she never puts that front on with us, Fred, you know that. Like when their cat died and Dom was the one who found it, she was fine in front of everyone and then when we were up in her room she sobbed to both of us for at least a half hour."

"To be fair, Jay, she was ten." Fred smirked at the dirty look he received. "Well, what do you want to do? We can't force her to open up to us and she said 'another time', right? So I'm sure when she's good and ready she'll tell us what's going on."

"Maybe," the younger boy still looked grim but a little more reassured. "Teddy came back with us for dinner too – as if we didn't have enough misery for one day."

He grimaced sympathetically at his cousin. "That can't have been much fun."

"Most uncomfortable meal we've had for a while, that's for sure. Lily put her foot in it as always, asked him whether she would've been in the running to be a bridesmaid at the wedding. The death stares from mum were unbelievable," James was half-laughing. It was true that Lily Potter was always bound to bring entertainment to even the bleakest situations, if only by constantly saying the wrong thing. "Ended up in a huge argument in the hallway between the two of them – Ted couldn't get away fast enough."

The two laughed with one another before Fred noticed his cousin's eyes settle on his pocket and he swallowed hard. "What's that?"

He felt his cheeks flush and cursed the fact he'd inherited the Weasley blush from his father. "Just a letter."

"From who?"

"No one."

The brown eyes glinted with mischief at the hurried response. "Mhmm – as if you can get away with lying to me! It's a girl isn't it?!"

"No!"

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?" James exclaimed excitedly. "How bad can it be." He paused and then suddenly gave him a suspicious look. "It's not that minger Belby is it?"

"_As if!_"

"So you admit it's a girl then!" his cousin triumphantly declared. "Why are you being so secretive? Is it Lydia?"

Lydia Corner was Fred's ex-girlfriend, who he'd dated earlier this year before they broke up around Christmas time. Typical Ravenclaw, she'd claimed she needed to focus on their OWLs in summer and didn't have time for boyfriends. At _Christmas time_. Talk about being keen. The fact she was in Ravenclaw also meant she was one of Robyn's dorm-mates, though the two girls had never really seen eye to eye.

"I'm not getting back with Lydia, James." Fred had vowed to his friends that any girl who ditched him for her books was never getting a second chance.

"Well then who?!"

He wasn't sure why he was being so deceptive about this with James. Probably because he wasn't sure how Robyn would feel if she knew he'd told their friends all about the two of them before they'd had a chance to work it out together. Then again, this was his cousin and oldest friend he was talking about.

"You have to swear you keep this to yourself because she will kill me if she thinks I've told hundreds of people!" Fred wanted to smack the bemused look off his cousins face but perhaps now wasn't the best time. "The letter is from Robyn."

James looked taken aback at this but quickly managed splutter out a few words. "As in our Robyn?"

"How many Robyns do you know, Jay?" He couldn't help smiling at his cousin's attempts to get his head round this. "We kind of made out at Vic's graduation party."

"B-but we were all with you guys!"

"Well clearly not because I specifically remember snogging her on the kitchen table. And in the corridor. And a little on the stairs." Fred grinned but then took notice of James's response. The brunette now looked confused, maybe even a little upset. "Hey, I know that normally friends hooking up is a horrible idea but I swear this is different – Robyn's different. She sent me this today finally bringing up and she says she wants to know what I think about everything but to be honest I'm not really sure what to-"

"-Do you like her?" James cut him off and although he sounded nonchalant, the look he was giving Fred was frighteningly intense.

"Er… I think so?"

"It's a yes or no question, Fred."

He frowned at the sharpness of his cousin's voice. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well if you've done this when you're drunk only to ditch her now you've thought about it then it's gonna be pretty awkward for the rest of us, isn't it?! I think it takes a long time before the 'remember when you and Fred snogged' story becomes a funny joke rather than a conversation killer."

Fred put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "That's not what I'm doing. That's not who I am."

"Then answer the question."

He paused. "Yes. I do like her."

"Then that's all you need to write." They sat in silence for a few seconds before the younger boy heaved himself up from the bed and headed over to the door. "Gotta go home, mum doesn't know I left, she'll go mental."

"Jay?" Fred called after him and he reluctantly turned round, the intense expression still there. "You're kind of scaring me. Are we… I mean, we're ok, right?"

The brunette shrugged. "Why wouldn't we be?" And with that unconvincing statement he was gone.

%%%

James raced through his home, storming up the stairs and shoving his bedroom door closed behind him. He immediately felt a surge of frustration along with the sudden urge to throw something, so he snatched an old textbook from the haphazard pile in his trunk and hurled the heavy leather-bound pages into the opposite wall. He repeated the action a couple more times before flopping forward onto his bed, his face pressing into the duvet as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

Of all the girls in the entire Hogwarts population, Fred would of course have to be getting involved with the one he'd liked since he first met her. Well, probably – James wasn't sure his eleven year old-self had been capable of those kind of feelings about girls but as soon as he had, it had always been Robyn they were centred around.

He rolled onto his back and stared blankly at the ceiling, his fists balled up as he sniffed hard to stop himself getting teary-eyed and pathetic. He had no right to feel like this, it's not like he'd been trying to date Robyn – he couldn't even bring himself to tell her how he felt. Which meant their friend had every right to go and kiss or date whoever she wanted, even if it was his best friend and cousin. It wasn't like he could be mad at Fred either given he had no idea that James had a crush on Robyn, nobody did. He'd been keeping it to himself and just grinned and bared it whenever she'd had boyfriends or dates, though it'd been easy enough to avoid seeing her with them. But that would be a whole lot harder to do if she started dating Fred and he didn't want people to start asking him difficult questions.

Though of course, now he'd acted like a prat in front of Fred for, seemingly, absolutely no reason, so he'd now be under suspicion from his cousin anyway.

Brilliant.

%%%

_So thank you to everyone who's been reading – I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I'm now also posting this story over on HPFF :) I have now finished exams and am on summer break so there is a possibility the posting of chapters will now become more frequent (but I am trying to spread myself between this and my other HP story). Reviews, favourites and follows all inspire me to keep going so thanks to you all!_


End file.
